The Experiment
by Pat Storm
Summary: The town of Laramie has set forth a new ordinance as an experiment. Will it work?


Jess was chopping firewood when he heard Slim's horse trot into the barnyard. He raised his hand wave to his pardner, receiving a return wave as the tall blond dismounted his horse and led him into the barn.

Once the animal was unsaddled, Slim brought his horse out for a walk to cool him down some. He'd ridden back to the ranch a little harder than usual, and now he was paying the price. Jess read the signs, something big must have been happening in town for Slim to not walk his horse the last mile home and avoid the time wasted i having to walk the horse in endless circles until he was no longer overheated. Raising the ax, the dark haired cowhand secured it into a large piece of wood before going to question his friend about what made him come back to the ranch in such a hurry.

Slim knew that Jess was able to read the signs. He was a bit anxious to give Jess the news from town. It both tickled him to see the reaction he'd get from Jess, but the ramifications of the new town ordinance also worried him.

"Okay, I know somethin's up." Jess observed, approaching the taller man, who was feeling the big chestnut gelding's chest to see if he was cooled enough to put up in the barn yet. He decided that animal could be put away and started to stroll toward the barn, unable to stifle the grin on his face. He wanted to wait to tell Jess the news when he was able to get the full impact reaction of the younger man.

Jess followed his partner into the barn silently waiting to hear the big news. He knew it had to be something big. "Okay, Pard. Give it up. I know somethin's goin' on in town or ya wouldn'ta been out walkin' Alamo."

Picking up a brush and leading the horse toward the cross ties, Slim's grin widened. He loved teasing his friend, and what he had to tell Jess was going to cause a huge reaction. "Yeah, I got news, but I think I'll keep it to myself for a while," he teased, while stroking the geldings neck and applying the brush.

"Aw, come on, Slim. Are ya getting' hitched or somethin'?"

"No," was Slim's response as he turned to grin widely at his friend, wanting to make him sweat.

Well, you're here, so ya ain't goin' to jail," Jess teased back, but was on pins and needles wanting to know what Slim was holding back and taunting him with.

A few more strokes on the horse over where the saddle had set, Slim tossed Jess the brush, "Here, get him on your side. The sooner I'm done here, the sooner I'll tell you about what I heard today."

Catching the brush, Jess ran it over the horse's back, side and finished a quick sweep over the animal's neck. "I'm done here," he said, passing the brush back to his partner who was unhooking the cross ties.

Once again a cat-ate-the-bird grin spread over Slim's face as he turned the horse to walk him past the now desperate cowhand, to the stall, tossed in some hay and checked the water bucket to be sure it was filled.

Taking his normal long-legged strides out from the barn, Jess was hot on his heels even more curious now than he had been. He just had to know what Slim learned in town that had him wanting to cause Jess to beg him to tell him the news.

As they made their way to the barn opening Slim stopped and turned around quickly, being run into by the younger man's near run to keep up. Not able to hold back any longer, Slim had to laugh out loud at being bumped into by his friend, and decided to no longer cause him any more anxiety, though the news was going to probably do so anyway.

Looking sheepishly at his friend, Jess could no longer stand it. "You're done with your horse. He's put away and you have nothin' pressin' you to NOT tell me what's so all fired important," Jess growled at a near shout.

"You're not going to like it," Slim teased as he started walking toward the ranch house more slowly with his friend at his side. Jess was feeling like ripping the news out of his friend, but knew that it wouldn't work, so continued to stare pleadingly and as patiently as he could at his friend as they walked. At the porch Slim sat down in one of the old rockers and told Jess to join him. He decided he wanted the younger man seated so he wouldn't have to catch him should his knees give way when he gave him the latest law declared in the town of Laramie.

Sitting at the edge of the other rocker, Jess looked into Slim's eyes, trying hard to read what the older man had to say.

"Mort has just declared a new law in Laramie, well he called it an ordinance." Slim said, the smile now gone from his lips.

Jess leaned farther forward, anxiously waiting to hear about this new law. "And?" he asked.

"Mort said they're doing it in Wichita, Kansas City and Abilene, and he wants to try it here in Laramie."

"Spit it out, Slim!" Jess clamored.

"When anyone comes to town wearing a handgun, they have to turn it in at the saloon or at Mort's office. Only lawmen will be allowed to wear a gun while in town." Slim's grin showed at the sides of his mouth, while he tried to remain serious, leaning back in his chair he rocked it slightly, keeping an eye on his friend.

Jess sat back in his rocker and frowning he gazed out over the barnyard, staring into space as he mulled over the new ordinance. Quickly, his thoughts came back around and he turned back to his pardner, "You're funnin' me, ain'tcha?" he said, a crooked smile coming to his face.

"Nope," Slim responded, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a poster, unfolding it, then handing it to his friend.

Jess took the notice and read it out loud, "As of July 1st, the law of Laramie shall be, no one will be allowed to carry a handgun in the town limits. All firearms are to be checked in with one of the saloons or at the Sheriff's office. Upon leaving town you may again secure your firearms. Anyone found carrying a firearm within the town limits shall be arrested, levied a fine and/or jailed. Only deputized citizens or visiting lawmen will be exempt from this new statute. If you have any questions, you may contact Sheriff Mort Corey for more information." Once again looking dazed, Jess folded the poster and handed it back to Slim.

Amazed, Slim was expecting an explosive reaction not this subdued response. Finally, "I can't believe it," Jess murmured. "And you talked to Mort about this? Why? Why would they…"

"There was a town hall meeting," Slim interrupted, "after the last rowdy bunch from a cattle drive came through town. I heard they'd shot up the saloon then shot out several windows of some of the businesses in town. Mort had an over capacity crowd of guests sobering up and it caused him to present the idea to the town board. It was overwhelmingly voted in on a trial basis. He said that they are doing this to keep gunplay down in Abilene, Kansas City, Dodge, and Wichita, amongst other towns and cities, so he wants to try it here. Like he said, nothing's set in stone. I think it's a good idea."

"You do?" Jess was appalled.

"Yes, I do." It might keep some hotheads from killing each other when they've had too much to drink. It was either this or close the saloons," Slim replied with a smile.

Jess set back in his rocker, touching his toe to the boards beneath his feet, causing the chair to rock slightly as he tented his fingers to give more thought to what Slim told him. "July 1st? What about the 4th? No guns on the 4th?"

"Yep, I asked Mort about that. He said that the fireworks will be enough. If you want to fire off your gun you have to take it out of town. Oh, by the way, that's two miles out the limits of town."

"How's he gonna do that? Two miles?"

"Yep. There are markers posted on all the roads going into town. No firing a firearm within those limits and making notice to turn in your sidearm as soon as you reach the saloon or Sheriff's office."

"But, what if you're just passin' through n' stop at the livery needin' a shoe or somethin'…"

"Nope," Slim said, cutting Jess' excuse off. "As soon as you get into town, you have to check your gun."

Shaking his head, Jess was having a very real problem wrapping his head around the concept of an unarmed town full of people.

Two weeks had passed since Slim came home with the bulletin from town, but the boys were so busy with the ranch chores that they didn't have time to find out how the new legislation was working out. One Saturday they finished all the necessary chores and decided to go to town to have a few drinks, play some cards and spend the night before coming back home to the usual chores. It had been a while since they had a chance to get away. They missed the July 4th festivities, so they were very curious how well Mort was holding up, holding up the stringent new law.

When they arrived in town they rode straight to Mort's office. Tom Cranston, one of Mort's deputies was on duty. He greeted the boys as they entered. Slim was already undoing his gun belt when they walked through the door. Jess didn't make any move to do so until he saw Slim handing Tom his belt. Quickly, the younger man untied his leg strap and unbuckled his belt before reluctantly handing it over to the deputy. Slim couldn't contain his smile at seeing the uneasy hesitance of his friend. It was like he was handing over his only son to be sacrificed at the altar of Satan.

The deputy tied a number on to each belt, giving each man a corresponding number, then wrapped the belts around the holsters and placed them on the new shelves, built for this purpose, that stood in the far corner of the room. "We're spending the night, when can we pick them up in the morning?" Slim asked.

"We're open all day and night, now. You can stop by at any time, as long as you're leaving town right away," Tom replied.

"Feel a little lighter?" Slim teased, as the pair led their horses across the street and tied them in front of the saloon.

"Feelin' almost naked," Jess replied gruffly.

It was already early evening and the saloon was full of men playing cards, standing at the bar drinking or at tables, while some were flirting with the various working girls and vice versa.

The two ranchers walked to the bar and elbowed themselves a place to stand, ordering whiskey. At the end of the bar, two young cocks were loudly arguing who had the fastest horse in the county. If they'd been carrying their six shooters it might have escalated to some gunplay, so it really looked like Mort might have been on to something, keeping a few citizens above ground a little longer.

Taking hold of the bottle, and each picking up their shot glass, Slim led the way to an empty table. When Jess pulled out his chair it bumped the back of the chair beside them. Bruce Bailey jumped up from his chair and swung around to face Jess. It was obvious by his wobble that Bruce had had more than enough to drink already. Slurring his words, he put his face within inches of Jess' and said, "Why don'tcha watch watch what yer doin'?" When his eyes focused, he realized whom he was talking to, but then also realized that no one was armed. He stood up sizing Jess up and thinking there was no risk to throwing a punch, he threw one, missws Jess, who caught him and uprighted him. "Bruce, settle down. I'm sorry I bumped ya. Just go back to your friends."

Bruce wasn't about to let it go that easy. He laughed then said, "Well, well. It looks like the new law has evened things up some and cut some of us down to size." Turning and laughing to his friends, he added, "Lookie, Jess Harper without his gun. Do ya think he's such a big man, now? I don't think so," and he turned and threw a punch at Jess again. Jess caught him and tried to seat the boy in a chair, but Bruce would have none of it and picked up the chair as Jess turned his back and tried to break it over Jess' head as he was about to sit down. Slim was very aware of what might happen and stopped the downward swing of the chair, knocking Bruce to the ground. The rest of Bruce's friends stood up and the fight began…

Bruce and his friends were all behind bars. Jess and Slim, along with Jack, the bartender, were swearing out a deposition regarding the fight. Looking at the circuit book, Mort let the boys know when they would have to be in town for the hearing. Bruce and his friends would be spending the night in the jail sobering up before being given their appearance tickets and sent home once their parents were summoned to come and pick them up.

The next morning, Slim and Jess retrieved their side irons and set out on their way home. Slim had a sore, split lip, Jess a bruised jaw and some discoloration was showing around his left eye. Both were a little sore. Not only were punches thrown, but some furniture was used as convenient weapons. The damages would probably fall on Bruce and his friends due to Jack's testimony. Luckily, Jack was watching the whole ordeal come to a head. He knew who was responsible for the first punch, and how Jess tried to defuse the trouble that Bruce was so compelled to start.

The twelve miles home were almost silent, both men lost in their own thoughts about the whole altercation. Slim was glad that the weapons ban was in place. No one died. Jess' thoughts were that the whole thing probably wouldn't have happened had he been wearing his six-shooter. It appeared that it would have deterred Bruce from starting the fight, but then, who really knew what might have happened. Bruce was fixing for a fight, and Jess just happened to be the one who accidently provoked it

Work at the ranch kept the boys busy, but supplies eventually run out. July was over, August harvesting kept them so busy that when supplies ran out they tried to make do with what was still available on the shelf or in the pantry. Stew or beans were becoming the daily fare. Both were getting tired of no bread since the flour ran out a week ago and there was no salt for seasoning the rather bland stew. One morning Slim mentioned that they couldn't go on without the staples any longer and they had to take off some time to go to town for some necessary items. He was tired of eggs without bread to sop up the yolk. And, to encourage Jess, he mentioned that they were down to almost no more coffee beans.

When they got to town they decided to have a late lunch at the café. Stopping to turn in their gun belts, they spent the time of day with the deputy, Jerry, who was on duty while the sheriff was home eating his lunch. Someone had to be in the office 24/7, so there were a few new deputies in town now. Most were all old timers that all the town-folk knew. They were only there to babysit the turned in weapons, receiving and returning them as was necessary. As long as they could read and write numbers and had a clean record (no drunks need apply), they were hired. It was easy money for some of the old timers.

At the café, the boys enjoyed a wonderful home cooked meal complete with buckwheat biscuits and a fancy mix of vegetables with their order of pork roast and mashed potatoes with gravy that had no lumps. For desert, they had peach pie topped with whipped cream, and of course, coffee. Plenty of heavenly coffee. The café had the best coffee either of them had ever had and they teased the waitress for the recipe, but she told them it was a huge secret that included using a pair of old socks. The boys thought she was kidding, but she wasn't. They actually steeped the coffee beans in a sock in the boiling water. It took out some of the bitterness, leaving the best of the flavor to blend in the water for the best cup of coffee in town, or anywhere, as far as Slim and Jess were concerned.

Slim drove the buckboard to the mercantile and pulled out the list of goods they needed. Handing the list to Sam, the tall rancher started examining some of the new items the store had just brought in. The way things were crammed into every little space of the small store it appeared that an expansion was warranted very soon. "Hey, Sam, when are you putting on an addition to this place. I can hardly move around in here anymore."

"Yeah," Sam replied while peeking around from behind a pile of new bolts of calico and gingham. "Told Sal that we need to expand. She keeps buying this and that to resell. I keep telling her we don't have the room, but she just says pshaw. We have enough space in the back alley to add on, but I don't know how the bank will feel about having us reaching out in their direction from the rear. But it is my property. I reckon I can do with it whatever I want."

"You won't have to close down, will you?" Slim asked, a bit of panic in his voice, thinking he may have opened a can of worms forcing him to buy more dry goods to have on hand should the store close down during renovations.

"Naw. Couldn't do that. Too many folks need their foodstuffs ' drygoods. Too many citified folks around here. Can't do much of anything these days on their own," Sam laughed. "Pull the wagon around back, I'll roll out that barrel of flour for ya. The potatoes are back there, too. The rest is in those boxes and sacks over on the counter. Give me a hand, we'll get those in the wagon before you move it 'round back."

While Slim dealt with Sam, Jess was strolling to the livery to get some ranching supplies. He planned to have it all together and waiting when Slim was done getting the dry goods so they'd have time to stop and get a drink at the saloon, then maybe get back home well before dark.

Crossing the cross street he heard someone call out his name. Automatically his hand went to his hip before turning around. A rush of dread swept over him at finding no firearm there. Not that he was about to draw it, but knowing it was there if he needed it was always reassuring. Once again, Jess felt naked. He turned to find Brian Flanders, one of Bruce's good friends. "Hi, Brian," Jess greeted the young man genially but could feel the static charge in the air.

From around the corner of the building where Brian stood, four more of Bruce's buddies stepped out. Two were holding clubs, another had a sock with some kind of weight in it, and the other had a railroad hammer. Jess' eyes darted from each man and evaluated the situation while looking for a place to move to and making sure no one else was lurking around the corner. Badly outnumbered by boys nearly as big and as strong as he was himself, Jess knew he was in deep trouble if they got him cornered.

"Come on, Jess. We just wanna talk with ya," Brian taunted, a cocky smirk crossed his face as the others spread out to try and surround Jess so that he had no chance of escape and lure him down the side street and into the back alley. Jess realized what they were trying to do and wasn't about to let it happen. He jumped over a hitching rail and up on to the boardwalk along the main street. The group ran and caught up with him and had him surrounded, but being on the main street, not on the side street or alley, they were in view of the fully awake town. Brian called his minions off and they laughed as they walked away, making chicken clucks as they went back up the street, disappearing behind the livery.

At least now to get to the livery Jess would not be crossing any cross streets where he could be jumped, but what was he to expect at the livery? He hoped that Jake would be there working and that the boys wouldn't be any threat while at the livery. Sure enough, just inside the door, Jake was at the forge, working at making some kind of fancy fence railing. "Hi, Jess. What can I gitcha today?" Jake asked.

Nervously looking around the darkened barn, Jess handed Jake the list of items they needed. Jake took the list and went farther into the darkened building to gather the various items on the list. Jess kept his eyes and ears open for the boys, but didn't see anything out of order. He could hear voices chattering alongside or behind the building but couldn't make out who it was or what was being said. Jake came forward, his arms full of various items, and put them into a wooden box.

"Slim should be here, shortly. He'll pay ya, Jake. If ya don't mind, I'll wait here n' keep ya company?"

"Sure, Jess. Glad to have the company. How are things out at the ranch? It seems like the only time I see ya is when ya come in town for supplies. I reckon you're pretty busy out there this time of year."

"Yeah, a lot of hay t' cut n' put up for the winter. Like they say, Jake, ya gotta make hay while the sun shines."

"Yeah, I reckon that's right, Jess."

"Here comes Slim, now," Jess replied as a sense of relief flowed through his body. He didn't think that Brian and the others would attempt to attack them both, and Jake would help them if they did and he was sure that Jake had a lot of weapons easy at hand there in his forge area.

When Slim arrived, Jess carried the box of supplies out to the wagon, looking around for anyone lurking around any of the building corners, but there was no one to be found. Jess climbed up in the wagon and Slim turned the horses to carry them to the saloon. "I don't think that's a good idea," Jess said.

"Huh? I thought we were going to have a cold beer before heading home."

"On my way to the livery some of Bruce's boys were waiting for me with clubs. They tried to push me toward the alley and I don't think it was gonna be a good outcome for me if they pushed me to where I couldn't get away from them."

"Was Bruce with them?"

"No. Brian Flanders, and four of the others from the saloon fight the other night. I'm not sure who they all were. I was more concerned to not let them surround me and get me back in the alley. I'm sure they're still around here somewhere. I think I heard them behind the livery, probably waiting for me to come out alone. I'm glad we decided to meet there," Jess replied, his eyes scanning the area all around them as Slim slowly drove the wagon down the main street.

"Let's go tell Mort. This had to come to an end," Slim said, his jaw set hard.

Jess didn't argue, and hated not having control over the situation. He felt completely helpless as long as they were in the confines of town. The bullies wouldn't try this anywhere else. They wouldn't have had the nerve to pull any of this before the new law had not been imposed. None of them had been known to tote a gun, and they'd always behaved respectfully. This whole affair was something no one foresaw or could predict.

At the sheriff's office Jerry was on duty, his feet up on the desk as he read a dime novel. As the boys entered he sat up so quickly, he nearly dumped over the chair, only catching himself by grabbing hold of the corner of the desk. "You're back already?" Jerry asked, standing up to go find the men's gun belts.

"No, we need to talk to Mort. Is he still at home?" Slim asked.

"No, he's checking through town to make sure that everyone is in compliance with the ordinance. I think he headed west on this side of the street doing the walk around."

"How long ago?"

"About twenty minutes er so."

"Thanks," Slim said, turning on his heel and leaving without another word. Jess followed closely behind, tipping his hat to Jerry before closing the door behind them.

"Now what?" Jess queried.

"We go look for Mort. He has to know what is going on in his town and put a stop to it. If these boys think they can terrorize you, just think what they might get up to next. Do you want to walk together or you go one way and I'll go the other to see who can find him first?"

Jess looked perplexed.

"Okay, together," Slim responded to his own question. Let's go this way," Slim pointed to the businesses to the west of the sheriff's office. Skipping the first few, they stopped at the café to see if Mort was there or had been there recently. The waitress said that Mort had left a few minutes earlier and invited the boys for a cup of coffee. Jess started toward a table, not wanting to turn down a good cup of coffee, but Slim grabbed him by his shirtsleeve and motioned with his head toward the door, much to Jess' dismay.

They finally caught up with Mort at the millinery shop. He was coming out the door when they ran into him. Mort was interested in what Jess had to say about what happened to him and asked the boys to follow him back to the office so Jess could file a complaint. As they walked toward the office, they passed the young men who threatened Jess. The boys were sitting on some benches along the boardwalk, watching and laughing together; one began clucking like a hen as the three men passed. Slim immediately grabbed for Jess' shirtsleeve, fully expecting Jess to confront the boys now that they were no longer armed with their makeshift weapons. But Jess was complacent enough, not needing the tug to remind him to let the law take care of the situation. Only the clenching of his jaw showed the annoyance Jess was feeling.

The complaint taken, Mort looking out the window to make sure he knew which boys were involved. Stepping outside with them, Mort sent the ranchers on their way, keeping his eye on the boys, still seated on the benches, continuing to be obnoxious. Mort wished he had something to charge them with, but they weren't causing enough of a fuss to even consider disturbing the peace. Being disrespectful wasn't against the law, no matter how offensive. Noting that Slim's buckboard full of supplies was tethered in front of the office, Mort stuck his head in through the door, disturbing Jerry's reading, and asked him to keep an eye out on the wagon while he continued on his tour around the town. Jerry nodded, but went right back to reading his novel. It was far more interesting than anything going on in town. Some kids clucking at someone had no appeal for him when he had all this excitement at his fingertips for reading.

"Howa about that beer?" Slim suggested. Jess shook his head no. "Then how about some coffee at the café?" Jess looked at his partner and shook his head no, but responded, "Beer."

"Beer?" Slim questioned, making sure he'd heard his pardner right. Jess nodded, and Slim threw his arm over his desolate friend's shoulders and started down the street toward the saloon, leaving their buckboard tied in front of the sheriff's office, hoping to avoid any vandalism. As they walked toward the saloon they heard the bullies' catcalls and clucking going on behind them. Slim could almost feel the heat from Jess rising to the point of boiling. Hopefully, the beer would help cool him down, not fire him up.

Unmolested at the saloon, Slim and Jess enjoyed the cool refreshment enough to have a second before leaving. What they didn't realize was that the bullies were up to no good. No one seemed to notice, especially the occupied Jerry, that Brian crawled under the wagon and loosening one of the pins and cut a notch through one of the long driving reins.

After retrieving their side arms, Slim and Jess climbed in the buckboard, looking around the town to see if their adversaries were anywhere in sight. Not seeing any of them, Jess left out a sigh while he checked the chambers in his peacemaker to be sure he was fully loaded, just in case. Once again he felt in control, well at least a little more in control.

Since it was still early in the day they decided to take advantage of the warmth of the sun and enjoy a slow drive home. They were about five miles out of town when the pin let lose. The horses were moving but the wagon slowed and Slim had to pull back hard on the reins to stop the horses and keep them from running off after being lose of the buckboard. Jumping down from the wagon, Jess examined the hookup and determined that the pin had worked itself loose, but was a bit suspicious. Slim was pulling back on the horses to get them hitched back to the wagon when one of the reins let go. Lucky for everyone, they were on a leisurely drive home or things could have been tragic. Jess knew the leather was all in good shape. He'd just cleaned and oiled the rig a few days before and knew there were no weak spots. Now they were positive that the wagon had been tampered with. Something else Mort would need to know, but not today. It was getting too late and they were too close to home to turn back around. Tying the leather together, they were able to use the reins well enough to continue their slow ride back home, but not until Jess examined the whole wagon rig for any other tampering, but found nothing else amiss.

Three days later, Slim thought it was time to get into town and let Mort know about what happened to the buckboard on the way home and how they were lucky to not be injured or worse. He almost dreaded the thought, but knew it wouldn't get any easier and things wouldn't get any better if they waited much longer. Something had to be done before someone was tragically injured or dead as these boys decided that the town was ripe for their bullying.

Slim could tell how troubled Jess was over the whole situation. Slim was concerned, too. Why was this all centered around Jess? Was it a reputation thing? Did these boys think the dog's teeth had been pulled and now felt confident enough to tease the dog and be unhurt? One day they might taunt the dog outside of town and find out that the dog still had his teeth. And a troubled Jess might not think faster than his hand would react. Slim had to be sure this didn't happen to anyone, especially his best friend, Jess.

Mort was in his office and welcomed the boys to sit down and have a cup of coffee, after receiving their gun belts. "You're sure it wasn't an accident?" Mort asked.

Unable to contain himself, Jess nearly shouted, "No. It was no accident. Those reins were cut. They were in good shape when I cleaned them a few days before we came to town."

"You're sure it wasn't mouse-chewed?"

Jess stared sternly at Mort, biting his lip before he would say something for which he'd be sorry.

Slim leaned forward in his chair toward Mort, "No, it was not mouse-chewed. And that pin didn't work itself out, I'd bet my life on it. Mort, you've seen and heard what's going on here. Things are getting out of control with those kids. They think they have Jess over a barrel and he's not going to be able to hit back. It's Jess today …"

Mort cut Slim off, "But he did hit back. I had a bunch of bruised and bleeding youngsters here in my jail,"

Slim cut off Mort, "You know what I mean. They wouldn't have dared go up against Jess before. They had respect, if not for him, for his gun. Now they're just trying to show a little muscle, And with safety in their numbers they think they won't get hurt when they try to knock Jess down hard. It's not Jess they want, it's to break his reputation."

"Yeah, I think you're right, Slim, but what do you want me to do?"

"Give me my gun back," Jess muttered.

"I can't do that. No one's been gunned down since the ordinance went into effect. No windows shot out and I'm beginning to like the quiet here in town," Mort responded.

"You said it wasn't in stone," Slim said from behind gritted teeth.

"No, not yet, but if things stay quiet, it could become stone. In the meantime, let me see what I can do about Bruce and his gang. I'll go talk to Mr. Bailey and Mr. Flanders and see if they can sit on those two rabble-rousers."

What about the rest of 'em," Jess quickly added.

"I'll find out who they all are and go talk to their folks. Some time in the woodshed might wake those boys up to the kind of fire they're playing with. I would have thought that their folks having to pick them up at the jail would have been enough, but it looks like we need to do more."

"Those boys are a mite big for the woodshed, Mort. I don't think…"

Mort cut Slim off, "I'll do what I think is best. I'm a sheriff, not a miracle worker. This might take a little time, but we'll get it all sorted out."

"And in the meantime, we shouldn't come to town?" Jess groused, irritated at the stand Mort was taking.

"That's up to you. Jess, if all of this would have gone down when you were wearing your gun, would you have shot him?"

"I don't think any of this would have happened, not from what the kid said when Jess bumped into him," Slim responded for Jess.

A disgruntled Jess got up and started for the door, "I think we're done here n' on our own."

Mort stood up but was speechless as he watched Jess close the door behind him. "What do you think, Slim?"

"I don't know. I wish I had an answer. Give me some more coffee. I'm going to let Jess stew on his own juices for a while, or the beer I'm sure he's headed out to have."

Instead of heading for the saloon, Jess went to the café. He ordered some apple pie and coffee. While waiting for his order, Mr. Bailey approached him and sat down at his table. Jess was surprised, but nodded to the older man, Bruce's father.

"I want to tell you Harper, you better stop trying to beat on my boy and his friends."

"What?" Jess asked, suddenly at full attention.

"I had to pick up my boy from the jail because you started fight with him and his friends. And you got the sheriff to believe that it was my boy's fault. You're not going to get away with it, I tell you. You're gonna get yours, and I'm not gonna tell you when or where, but know it well that me and my men are watching you and we'll get the drop on you and you'll pay and pay dearly." Bailey got up from the table and stomped out of the café leaving Jess stunned. Not waiting for his pie and coffee, Jess walked out of the café and straight to Mort's office. Slim was still there, and both were surprised at the newest development.

"Ya know Mort, I'm gettin' mighty tired of people that wouldn't give me a nod yesterday tryin' t' knock the snot outta me today."

"Yeah, this is getting more serious all the time, this sounds like he's telling you to watch your back, no matter where you are. It's starting to sound like I'd save myself a lot of headaches if I'd let you wear your iron here in town!" Mort said, disgust in his voice.

For the first time in weeks, Slim saw the glimmer of hope in Jess' eyes. "You said it wasn't in stone. Can you talk to the town council?"

"There's a meeting tomorrow night. I will bring it up and tell them that the ban is causing even more, less violent, but more violence and conflict here in town. Can you two be there to testify if they want to hear the whole story?"

"You bet," Jess quickly responded.

After the board meeting, Slim and Jess walked back to the sheriff's office with Mort, strapped on their gun belts, and all three strolled over to the saloon to celebrate the repeal of the ordinance over a cold beer. The patrons in the saloon were a bit surprised to see Jess and Slim wearing their peacemakers, thinking that maybe something was going on and Mort had deputized them, allowing them to wear their guns, but word was quickly spread that the experiment failed-at least in Laramie.


End file.
